Victor
Victor Phae knows he's vain, but as God's gift to women he has the right to be. Forget the money, The Romeo is just on the show to find his Juliet, though not many can tolerate this drama king's antics. Biography The town of Gary, Indiana was a drab place, deprived of the beauty and excitement that lives should have. Then, one day, the doors of the local high school burst open and a heavenly figure entered. A holy light shone from behind him, and the females (and some select males) fainted in his presence. This was Victor Phae’s first day of school after moving from Los Angeles, and the school was never the same. …Okay, so it probably didn’t happen like that, but that’s the story if you ask Victor. Victor’s mother was a D-list actress who ended up getting her big break, so she left her husband, daughter, and son for a life in the spotlight. Victor (unfortunately) takes after his mother and craves theatricality and fame. He spews Shakespeare in casual conversation and makes a scene out of every action. In his sophomore year, Victor was the president of the school’s drama club, which performed Romeo and Juliet, starring Victor Phae as Romeo … and Victor Phae as Juliet. Needless to say, Victor has since been demoted from president of the drama club, but other than that he has everything … everything, that is, except for the perfect girlfriend. Victor applied to Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment in order to find his dream girl. It’s totally not because he wants cheap tabloid fame … but if you’re looking to represent him, he might happen to have ten copies of his headshot and resume on hand. During For Your Entertainment... ... Audition Tape The video began by showing a school auditorium. Several students sat in the audience conversing, while one boy with wobbly knees stood at center stage. “''T-t-to be … or, or n-n-not to b-b-be,” He stuttered through the first line of Hamlet’s monologue. “''Th-th-th-that is the qu-question.” A loud sigh came from the camera’s right and it turned to show a young man with wavy brown hair reclined casually in his seat. He rolled his eyes at the performance on stage, stretching his arms behind his head and propping his legs up on the seat in front of him. “This is just pathetic.” “He’s a frosh.” The cameraman said. “He’s an amateur. Shakespeare is surely rolling in his grave.” “''T-to d-d-die, t-to sl-sl-sleep …''” The boy onstage trekked on, his stutter worsening the longer the spotlight beat down on him. “Ugh, I can’t take this anymore.” The boy ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s just do the audition now.” The camera nodded up and down and the violet-shirted teen adjusted to a more professional position. “I am Victor Phae, teen actor extraordinaire and Shakespeare fanatic, and I want to … actually, no, you need me on your show. I’ve seen the first few seasons, and I think I’d be right up your alley, because drama is definitely my alley. You may have seen me in the greatest one-man show to ever be performed in the state of Indiana, Romeo and Juliet, starring Victor Phae in both starring roles-” The microphone squeaked with static as the boy on stage nervously adjusted it. “''Th-the heartache, and the … the th-th-thousand n-n-n-natural … natural stocks''-” “Ten thousand natural shocks!” Victor corrected, before muttering sarcastically, “It’s like watching The Bard himself.” He sunk back into his chair with a scowl on his face. “Some kids in the drama club are terrible. I'', however, am the exact opposite. As they said in your show’s theme song, ‘I Wanna Be Famous.’ The only thing I want more than that, though, is a beautiful girl to share my life with.” Victor looked dramatically into the distance. “See, I have yet to find the perfect girlfriend. I am of a gentle heart and want to share it with another kind person, and I will only be complete when-” “''Wh-when we have sh-shuffled off this m-m-mortal f-foil-” “Mortal coil!” Victor’s tone instantly changed to fury. “You know what, no!” He hopped over the seat in front of him and stomped on stage, pushing the nervous student away from the microphone. “''You'' do not get to audition. This is much too painful to watch. Let me show you how a real actor does it.” Victor gave the camera a cocky grin before beginning the monologue himself. Trivia *Victor was the eight contestant voted out and the fourth from his team. He received four silver stars. *Victor is from the same hometown as Michael Jackson. *At some point in time, Victor was British. I'm not actually sure why this was changed. *Victor's high school is called West High as a pun on High School Musical's East High. *In Victor's audition, the boy is reciting a monologue from Hamlet, which Victor reveals he knows by heart. This play was chosen because it is the one that features Ophelia, who Victor's future girlfriend shares a name with. *Victor was one of my favorite male characters to write. Ideally, he would have gone farther in the game, but I knew that his elimination was important to Ophelia's character, so it had to be rather early. *Victor and Ophelia were written to seem like Victor would end up using Ophelia, or have her get eliminated because of something he had done. However, contrary to what he says to Sebastian in We All Fall Down, Victor's feelings towards Ophelia are completely genuine. *Victor's final design has a completely different face and coloration, as I thought his old features were too boring. He does not look like the godly figure that he thinks he is, as I figured that the fact that he is average looking would make his vanity even more ridiculous. *Victor's color scheme and overall design are meant to seem feminine. This was done to match the fact that he tries to portray himself as the "sensitive type," even though he's more of a diva, as well as to have a feminine guy get a girl in the end. *Victor is the only character to regularly reference a real source, in his case Shakespeare. Most other references are to parodies of other works. Gallery Victor- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Victor- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Victor- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment